A Tribute to Madeline
by yvonne-wilkinson
Summary: This is a story about Madeline, Madame Giry's sisterinlaw. The story is set after the Opera Populaire has burned down, but it has now been rebuilt.
1. Chapter 1

The characters:

Antoinette Giry – Madame Giry from the movie. She is the ballet mistress at the Opera Populaire. In her early forties.

Madeline – Madame Giry's sister-in-law. She had a miss-carriage and she is divorced. Her ex-husband abused her and she is really scarred from it. A character made up by some friends. In her early forties.

Meg Giry – Daughter of Antoinette. You all know her pretty well. Knows nothing about Madeline. Teenager.

Erik – The Phantom. The Opera Ghost. The unknown. Well, you all know about him too. In his mid thirties.

Pre reading: Madame Giry trains the ballet girls hard for a new opera. Madeline sits inside the room watching without Madame Giry knowing. Madame Giry hasn't seen Madeline Giry since Antoinette's husband died.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Only the story-line. None of the characters or the names belongs to me. Madeline (my fave, and also the main character) is Carolyn's invention and therefore belongs to her.

A thanks to Mme Giry for correcting my mistakes ;D

_A tribute to Madeline._

The music swelled increasingly and the ballet-girls worked as hard as they possibly could. Antoinette Giry walked around between the ballerinas with her ebony cane, correcting and counting their steps. Antoinette stopped the musicians for a while to criticise a select few young ballerinas.

"You need to focus! How do you expect that you will earn money on this? You two! Silent!"

She shook her head in annoyance at the two girls. They were always talking to one another, and ruining their ability to dance properly, as she knew they could. She also suspected that they had been totally different places than their beds the night before also.

"Very well! One last time, from the beginning! And focus this time, you two. I am going to have to strap you onto your beds this tonight."

The music started again and the ballet-girls danced like never before. There was a blonde ballet-girl who took the lead. She danced beautifully and there was no doubt that she was related to Antoinette.

As soon as the music and the ballerinas finished, Antoinette heard two hands breaking into applause. She turned and saw a tall woman, much like herself, standing at the back of the room.

"Hello," Ann said with a strong voice. "May I help you with anything?"

The woman took a couple of steps towards Ann, and said: "I suspect you weren't expecting me."

Ann suddenly froze and stuttered: "M- Maddy! Is that really you? It has been years! You have grown incredibly."

Ann was right. The once tall and skinny girl had become a beautiful woman. Still skinny, but with curves. She had a cane, like Ann, and she wore a long dark-green dress with a nice hat.

"I am glad to see you again." Madeline replied. "I see how your daughter has grown. I would very much like to meet her."

Antoinette helped Madeline over to her daughter, and as they walked, they caught up on each others lives, and talked of old times.

"So, you still have the injury your husband gave you?" Ann asked as she led Maddy across the floor.

"Yes, I still have, as you can see. I can't say I ever really got well after the incident, but that is not important. How is your leg doing?"

"My leg is doing fine. I have to use my cane sometimes, but sometimes the cane works with me in order to control some of the girls." Ann said and glanced over at the troublemakers.

"Meg! Over here! Yes, now!" Ann called to her daughter. "There's someone I want to introduce you to.

"Yes, Mother. Who?" asked Meg, running over to her mother.

Ann gave a little nod in Madeline's direction. Meg looked at Madeline and her eyes widened. Meg whispered into her mothers' ear. "She is beautiful mother! Who is she?"

Ann smiled briefly, but didn't want the other girls to see her too soft. So after a moment she turned back to her usual face, which was mild, but strict. "This, Meg, is you Aunt Madeline. She was your father's sister."

Meg's eyes filled with tears. Never had she felt this happiness before. She had never had an aunt or any other family for that sake, but an aunt was what she had wanted since she had been a little girl.

Madeline saw the tears in her niece's eyes and felt so bad she had to leave this soon. "I am terribly sorry, but I have to be off. I have come to stay here for a week, so I could probably meet you two tomorrow."

Ann had also seen Meg's tears and quickly said, "How would you like to stay here? I see you haven't checked in to any motel yet." Maddy looked behind her back where all her luggage was.

"Well, I guess I could. Where would I sleep? I hope I will not be any trouble." Maddy smiled.

At these words, Meg went over to her aunt and hugged her tightly. "You will not be any trouble! You can sleep in the room next to mother! I hope you will have much strength and be wakeful tomorrow, because I have too much to show you!"

"Meg!" her mother warned her. "You need to go with the other ballerinas to bed now. You have a big day tomorrow, and I will not let you ruin it!" Maddy watched as Ann put the ballerinas to bed. When that was done, Ann came over to her.

"Oh! It's really been too long! Shall we celebrate?" Maddy smiled at these words and replied to her friend. "Yes we shall indeed. Let's go out!"

Outside, they both stopped to have a look at the Opera Populaire. "You know, about three years ago, this opera burned down, but a new one was built over the ruins. I remember that awful night."

Maddy looked at Ann. Ann's face had stiffened. Madeline could see that she experienced the night over and over again and felt she had to say something.

"So, where are we going? It would be fabulous with a drink. I could use something strong right now." She said, as she supported herself on her cane. Ann thought to herself that Madeline was much too young to walk with a cane. She still remembered the night she met Madeline. She had been a sweet girl but she had concealed a terrible secret. First, they had all seen a bruise Madeline tried to hide, and then it had evolved. The night had ended with Madeline collapsing and bleeding from the wounds she had been given by her abusive husband. A couple of weeks later, Madeline ate dinner with Ann and dropped a bomb upon her friend. She was pregnant. But again, her husband's abusive behaviour had ruined it all, and Maddy had had a miscarriage. Ann didn't think Maddy had gotten over that yet, but she hoped that she had

"This looks like a nice spot! Let's just go inside. I need to rest," Maddy said, apparently unaware of Ann's silence.

Ann came to her senses and said: "Yes, this is a nice spot!" They went inside and talked for hours. Somewhere in the late hours, they decided to get back to the opera house.

They got to bed, but Madeline couldn't sleep. She felt someone say her name all the time. After a couple of hours, there was a shadow that approached her bed. She tried to scream, but a strong hand was put in front of her mouth. A voice whispered in her ear; "Don't be afraid, beautiful lady, I am harmless. I will take you to a place where you can forget all your sorrows and fears."

Madeline was not scared. She followed the man's gentle voice into the chapel where she and Antoinette had spoken for so many nights when they were younger. The man seemed so kind and caring. She had to grab this opportunity.

She followed the man into a great cave under the opera-house. There was a great organ. The man sat in front of the organ and began to play the most wonderful music Madeline had ever heard. After a while, her head started to feel heavy and her eyes closed as the man played on.

The next morning, Madame Giry was on her way to Maddy's room. When she got inside, she could see that Maddy wasn't in her bed. Antoinette thought for a moment. She could not have got out of her bed by herself…

_Oh no! _

Antoinette quickly ran down to the Opera Ghosts lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Ann ran down to Erik's lair. She did not know what he'd done, but somehow she knew he had Madeline.

"Erik!" she roared, "Where is she?"

The masked man looked up from his notes. "Pleased to see you, Ann." He smiled. "Why have you taken the trouble to come all the way down here to see me?" he asked with a grin.

"Erik, bring her to me at once." She said and glared at him.

He only turned and walked over to his grand organ. "I really haven't got the faintest idea what you are talking about."

Ann stalked over to him and said with a warning tone. "_Now_, Erik! I don't want her to get hurt yet again. And even less by you."

"Oh well, Ann. I guess I can take you to her." He rose from his seat and walked up a little staircase to his admirable bedroom. There, in the great swan-shaped bed, was Madeline.

"Erik! Tell me you two didn't….!" Ann was horrified. She ran over to the bed. "Madeline!" she whispered. "Come now at once! And get some clothes on!"

Madeline yawned. "What is going on?" she asked. What _was_ going on? She looked confused from Ann to Erik. Ann shook her head. "This is what's going on! How could you do this?"

Madeline sat up at the bed. "Do what?" she asked stupidly. She knew what Ann was talking about, but Ann was not her mother, and she could not tell her what to do.

Ann just threw some clothes at Madeline and stalked out, shaking her head in fury. Madeline got to her feet as Erik approached her. "Good morning, beautiful lady," he said. "Slept well?"

Madeline giggled and got dressed. "I'd best go with Ann. Who knows what she can do when she gets mad?"

Erik laughed briefly and suddenly turned serious. "When will you come back?" he asked. His voice sounded sad.

"Just come and get me when she is asleep tonight." She said and straightened up to get out to Ann. In the meanwhile, Ann had gone to get some breakfast. When she came back, the table was set and Madeline was making tea.

"Back so soon?" she asked Ann and took the tea over to the table. She sat down and grabbed a toast.

"You can't pretend that nothing has happened!" said Ann. "What in the world were you thinking following a total stranger to god knows where?" she did not become anymore pleased by Madeline's giggle. "Madeline Giry!" she said firmly.

Madeline's eyes widened. Then she burst into laughter. "Ann, I am old enough to take care of myself! In fact, I would have thought better of you than to try and be my mother!"

This made Ann more and more irritated. "You know I am only trying to help you after the bad experiences you have had! You remember Armand, right? You lost a baby because of him. You can't honestly say that you don't care about that?"

Madeline's eyes filled with tears but she managed to hold them back. "Yes, I remember. Of course I will be more careful, but I would not think that a total stranger and dangerous person would find the way into your bedroom so…Oh what the heck, I didn't think at all! Everything disappeared from my head. Everything just felt so right. How did you know him, by the way?" Madeline asked curiously.

Ann smiled for the first time that day and started to tell Madeline about Erik and when he first cam to the opera house. She told her about Christine and the fire. When she'd finished, Madeline asked, "Did he do anything to Christine? Like with me, you know?" Ann shook her head. "You are the first person that has been allowed to come so close to him. The very first, so there must be _something_ about you."

Madeline smiled. How come he wore that mask? When he'd taken it off last night, she had not noticed any difference. She stayed silent through the rest of the breakfast.

Later that day, Madeline watched the rehearsals for the new opera. Hey niece, Meg, had not been able to speak to her so far that day, because of her mother's strict ways to the ballerinas. As Madeline sat there, she felt a hand at her shoulder. She turned to see Erik standing in the shadows.

"Good afternoon. Care to join me in box five?" he asked her quietly.

She followed him up to the box, and…well, she did not get to see much more of the rehearsals. As soon as the rehearsals finished, Madeline hurried down to where she was supposed to sit and hoped that no one had noticed. She sat down at her chair as if nothing had happened and waited for Meg and Antoinette to come over.

"How where we?" was the first thing Meg said to her aunt as she ran over. Madeline grinned. "You were fabulous! I can't wait until tonight! It will be a marvellous show. Will you be watching it with me, Ann?" she asked Ann as also she joined them. Ann did not reply but only stared at Madeline with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" asked Madeline with a worried voice. Had Ann seen them?

Meg laughed and said, "It is only your face! What have you done to your lipstick?" Madeline's eyes widened. She blushed and turned away to fix it. Ann came to help her. She started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" wondered Madeline. She was getting annoyed. Mostly because she was embarrassed by herself.

Ann smiled. "It is just that you are so good at doing things at the wrong time." She grinned. "There. Now you look decent again."

Meg had been waiting with the other ballerinas. "What do you want to do?" she asked her aunt. "I could show you around the opera house. Or I could take you to meet all my best friends! They are really nice! I promise!" Ann approached her daughter saying, "Meg, be a little nice to your aunt. I think she have had enough excitement today." Madeline gave Antoinette a one-more-word-and-you'll-die-look. Then she turned to Meg. "You can come with me and your mother to eat dinner. I am getting quite hungry now. And if it is not too late when we get back, you can show me around."

Meg hugged her aunt and ran to get her coat. "Can you please just not tell anyone, Ann?" Madeline asked when Meg was out of sight. "Oh, I will keep quiet. But you have to admit, that it is a little funny!"

Maddy rolled her eyes and gave Ann an offer. "Do you care to join us in box five tonight for the show?"

Ann agreed and put on a smile as Meg returned. "Are you two coming?" she asked the older women as she walked towards the exit.

The dinner was lovely and the three of them had a nice talk. Meg told Maddy all about her life at the Opera Populaire and Madeline told Meg all about her live in Nice.

_Later._

The evening had appeared so quickly and the show was about to start. Up in box five sat Madeline and Antoinette awaiting Erik. The two women were talking about private business when suddenly Meg was there. "Meg? Are you not supposed to be down there, preparing?" asked her mother.

Meg looked at them. "Well, I was just set to give you this." Meg gave Ann a note. Ann recognized it at once as once of Erik's famous notes. "What does he want now?" she said abnormally annoyed as Meg ran back to the backstage area to prepare.

"Oh, wonderful!" she sighed. "He wants to know what kind of flowers you prefer, Maddy."

"Roses!" said Madeline simply and sat back into her seat. "I'll be right back," said Ann. "I just need to return this."

Madeline nodded and saw Ann leaving. "What a good idea!" she laughed. "Yes, was it not? What a perfect distraction!" said Erik as he appeared behind Madeline. She rose to greet him, and indeed she did. Antoinette cam back in and saw them kissing. She blushed and muttered, "Can you two please stop before anyone sees you? The show is starting."

The ballet-girls danced beautifully and the Opera Populaire's new soprano was even better that Christine had been. Shortly, the show was a great success. At the end of the show, Ann wanted to take Madeline back with her. "Just go. I will be with you in a minute. I promise I will be." She said. Ann left with a big sigh.

"I want to talk to you." She said to Erik. "Why will you not be seen by people? There is nothing wrong with you. And please do loose that mask."

Erik turned away from her. "I can't. I have never been truly loved by anyone but you and Ann before. Everyone who sees me draw back in fear. They despise me. I know why."

Madeline sighed heavily. "Maybe they are afraid of you because of different reasons than your face? I have heard the stories, and I know what lies in the past. Maybe if people saw the true you, like I see you, they would not be so scared!"

Erik thought for a while. "Would you be there all the time? And would you hold my hand, and let me hide behind you?" he asked her, taking her hand.

"Of course I would. Once you have revealed yourself to some of them, you will feel so much freer." She said stepping closer to him and resting her head at his chest. They stood there, completely still for ten minutes before Erik broke the silence.

"So, who will you introduce me to first?" he whispered. "How about Meg? She would probably help you a lot too." She replied smiling beautifully.

They went down to meet Ann. "We have decided it is time to reveal Erik to the rest of the world." Said Madeline. Ann's eyes widened so badly that Madeline was afraid that they would pop out any minute. "But, I have tried to persuade you into doing that for years now, Erik, failing several times. How in the world could she do it in just ten minutes?"

Erik took Antoinette aside a little. "I think I might love her, Ann. And this not at all like with Christine. This is real. This is like I felt for you when you brought me here, only thousand times bigger. This is how you felt like with Pierre."

Ann did not know what to say, but she could see in the Phantom's eye that he really meant it. "Oh, well. I will go get Meg. She has always asked me about you."

Erik grinned and returned to Madeline's side. "That was easy." He said and kissed her.

"Oh mother look!" said Meg. She was so surprised to see Erik that she hid behind Ann. The same thing did Erik, only he hid behind Madeline.

Both Madeline and Antoinette rolled their eyes. "C'mon, Erik!" said Madeline. She tried desperately to move him in front of her. "Meg, he is not dangerous. You have been curious for all these years, so now you can speak to him yourself!"

Meg took a couple of steps towards Erik, and him towards her. "Hello, Mr. Opera Ghost." She said carefully. Erik blushed and replied. "You can call me Erik. And hello dear Meg Giry,"

Madeline stepped over to Erik and carefully removed his mask. He grabbed for it, but she had already thrown it away. He hid his face in his hands. Meg felt so sorry for the man that she stepped over to him and removed his hands. She hugged him and he returned the hug.

"You are not so bad after all." She said. She had heard scary stories about him for many years, but now she forgot them all and smiled at him.

Erik's lips formed slowly into a big smile and he straightened up. Madeline shed a few tears and walked over to him. "How do you feel?" she asked, almost whispering. "Good." He said in her ear.

"Mother? Are they together?" wondered Meg, but since Ann did not do anything else then smile sheepishly, Meg would have to take Madeline and Erik's kiss for an answer.

"Go to bed now, Meg. I will come with you and get the other girls to bed too. I am sure that Joseph is there by now." Ann and Meg left.

"Will you stay up here from now on?" Madeline smiled at the man in front of her. "If you want to help me move my things up here."

Both laughed. "I think I best stay here tonight with Ann." Said Madeline after a moment. Erik became sad. He did not want to leave Madeline so soon. "Do you mind if I stay here?" he asked.

"I really need some sleep, Erik. And I don't know how Ann will feel about it." Ann stepped out of the shadows behind them. "Oh I have no problem with it," she said. "As long as you actually _do_ sleep."

Erik smiled. He really needed to be by Madeline's side all the time.

All three of them wandered into the room where they soon were fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Madeline was ill. She was so hot that you could most probably boil water at her forehead. She did not notice herself of course, because she was still asleep, but Erik noticed. He rushed over to Ann and shook her carefully.

"Ann, wake up! You must come here, it's Madeline." He said. He was rather worried. Ann sighed. She sat up and yawned. "What is it now? I was sleeping so well!"

She dragged her feet over to Madeline as slowly as possible, unaware that something actually _was_ wrong.

"Oh, dear." She muttered as she felt Madeline's forehead. "Can you go and get Meg?" she asked Erik as she found some water to cool down the sleeping woman with. Erik didn't have to get Meg though, for she came in just as he was on his way out.

"Good, morning! What are we doing tod-…Oh! What happened?" she burst out as she saw her aunt. "Oh sweetie, it is nothing. She is just a little hot. Now, can you go to the doctor two blocks away? Tell him to get here." Se said calmly and turned over to Madeline again.

Meg ran out almost before Ann was finished speaking. Erik stood in the background unable to do anything. Everything he touched was ruined. It had always been like that. He looked at Madeline. Her face was white.

Ann broke the silence. "Erik? Can you come here? She will wake up soon, and she will need you there then. Take her hand. You will not harm her, Erik. This is not your fault." She said. She knew he could believe that everything was his fault sometimes.

Erik moved over to the woman in the bed and took her hand carefully. It was like it was fragile. He looked down at her with a tear in his eye. He squeezed her hand and kissed it.

Madeline opened her eyes slowly. She breathed heavily. "What is wrong, Erik?" she whispered. Erik looked at her for a while before he answered. "Nothing. Everything is going to be just fine." He whispered back at her. "Just get some rest."

She closed her eyes again and fell asleep. A good ten minutes later, Meg stormed in. The doctor was right behind her. "Oh! Good morning. Madame, Monsieur." He nodded at Ann and Erik. Then he continued. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" he asked as he approached the bed where Madeline was fast asleep.

The other walked outside to have some breakfast while the doctor was inside with Madeline. When they came back, Madeline was still asleep and the doctor was packing up his things. "Can I talk to you two?" he nodded at Erik and Ann. They followed him outside as Meg sat down by her aunt's bed.

"Well, she is healthy, and se will be fine by tomorrow, but have she been overexcited lately?" Ann and Erik exchanged looks. "No," said Ann finally. "But why could overexcitement cause that?" The doctor looked at her. "Well, just being pregnant at her age is something that would cause it. She will have to take things more easily and please keep her calm all the time. And I am afraid you will have to do all the housework by yourself from now on." The doctor said and turned his back on them to leave. "Wait!" said Ann. "Pregnant? Who said that she is pregnant?" the doctor raised his eyebrows. "You didn't know? But she is just at the tart of the pregnancy. I hope you know who the father is? She would definitely need someone to help her. At her age…." He muttered and disappeared. Ann's eyes widened. "ERIK!" she burst out. "Have you made her..?" she turned her back at him and stalked inside.

Erik could do nothing but gape. His mouth was wide open. Had he really? No, he could not have possibly. Or could he? He deliberated a little over this as he walked into the room where Madeline was. He glanced at her. She was even more beautiful now.

Ann walked over to him and dragged him aside so Meg wouldn't hear them. "What are you going to do now? How in the world are we supposed to tell her?" Erik had never though of this before.

He turned away and removed some tears. "Would you tell her? I am going to take care of her. I just need to talk to the managers of the Opera Populaire so we can live here together. Please Ann. I really want to do this right."

Ann sighed. "Very well. Go immediately. I will tell her when she wakes up. And when you have found a place to stay, go and get all the things you need. I know you have an amount of money. You are probably the richest person in France." She left without another word and Erik decided to talk to the new managers.

Meg was still sitting with Madeline's bed, watching over her. "Mother?" she asked with a careful voice. "What is wrong with Auntie Madeline?" Antoinette suddenly realized what had really happened and smiled sheepishly. "Everything is going to be perfect. Just that we have to take very well care of her now. And the cousin you are going to get in a while."

Meg's eyes widened increasingly and she stared at her mother. "Are you telling me that she is going to have a baby?" her mother just smiled at her. Meg screamed of excitement and asked if she could tell the others before she went to bed.

So the rest of the day went to taking care of Madeline. Madeline however didn't wake up until the evening had arrived.

"Ann? What time is it? And why is it dark outside?" She sat up and wanted t get out of bed, but Ann pushed her down again. "You need to rest. Here you go." She said quietly as she laid a cold rag over her forehead.

Madeline looked curiously at Antoinette.

"What is all this about? Why can't I just get out of bed?" she said and tried to get up once more but Ann pushed her firmly down as before.

"You need to rest. I am going to tell you everything. Look. The doctor was here and he told me and Erik something that we would never expect."

She paused for a while and took a deep breath. "Madeline, you are pregnant."

Madeline's eyes got teary and burst out in tears before Antoinette could say another word.

"Oh! Madeline! It is not that bad. You are going to be a mother, and that is something I think you will suit quite well to be." Said Ann as she tried to calm down the crying person in her bed.

"The doctor said that a person at your age needs to be taken very well care of during pregnancy, so we are going to do our best so that you will not have to experience the same thing as the last time you got pregnant. I will not see that happen to you again." She said as she tucked Madeline in.

"Pease get some more rest now. Erik has found a nice place for you to stay. And he has been out all day, arranging everything that is needed and bought furniture and so on. You will love everything he's done. He is right for you, you know. But get some sleep, and we'll see in the morning."

Madeline slept uneasy that night and woke up with a terrible headache.

She stumbled out of bed and leaned against the wall. The headache was dreadful It was like her head was about to explode.

She woke Antoinette up just in time to fall over her.

"Oh, Ann, I am so sick. And my headache is horrible!" she moaned. Ann grabbed her and seated her at a chair nearby. "Just sit there, you need something to drink. Shall I make some tea?" she said.

Madeline nodded. She took a deep breath and took the cup filled with tea.

"Where is Erik?" she asked suddenly.

"I am here." Said Erik and stepped out of the shadows. "How are you today? Are you better?" he smiled gently at her.

Madeline was glowing. She smiled back at him and sighed. "I am fine, Erik. So where were you last night?" she said and straightened up a bit. She would not look too weak to anyone.

Erik hesitated before he answered her question. "I was finding a place where we can live together. Forever I mean. That is if you want to." He was so nervous about this. He could never recall being nervous about anything before.

"Of course I want to!" she kissed him, and made him feel better at once. "Let me see. I have all my belongings here, so why don't we just see the place right now?" she got to her feet.

"It is here. We are living in the opera house. We have gotten the top floor for ourselves." He said. Madeline's face lightened up even more.

"Really? Oh! It is like a dream come true!" she gave him a great hug and he carried her up to their new bedroom.

He came down to speak with Antoinette half an hour later.

"Ann," he said. She turned towards him. "Whit is it Erik?" she asked him cheerfully.

"It is nothing really, just that…How do you feel about me and Madeline?" he asked suddenly.

Ann laughed and said strictly to him. "I thing she will do you good, Erik. And I think you suit quite well, if I might say so."

Erik smiled, very satisfied and walked to his new home. He had actually bought the Opera Populaire, so he could do what he wanted now. He saw Madeline asleep again. He sat by her till she woke up.

The days went like normal at the Opera Populaire. Since Erik now owned it, _and_ got a mighty fine pay check, he and Madeline had now found a big house five blocks away from the Opera house. They were like a normal family. Erik would go to work and Madeline would stay at home. She did not do any hose work though. They had a maid for that.

The time when Madeline was going to give birth drew nearer and nearer. One day in the last week of her pregnancy, Antoinette came over.

"Good morning, Madeline. Erik has gone to work already, I assume?" she said as she walked through the doors.

Madeline was sitting in a grand chair, knitting. "Oh! Hello, Ann! What a pleasure!" she put her knitting away and got slowly to her feet. Her tummy had gotten real big, and there was a slight chance that there might be more than one in there.

Ann walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You look stunning." She whispered. Madeline rubber her large tummy and suggested that they went for a walk in the garden.

"How are you doing? Is everything as it should be?" Antoinette asked. She was still concerned about Madeline. Madeline's last pregnancy had ended in a miss carriage. And especially at Madeline's age, it was so risky.

Madeline smiled. "I am feeling absolutely fine. I am of course a little dizzy sometimes, but then I just lie down and it is fine. Erik has been wonderful. He takes so good care of me. We ate dinner the other day and I having a headache, and he carried me up to my bed and took care of me. He is fantastic."

Antoinette thought about how Erik had once been. Hidden in the shadows and despised of all humans. Now he was having children and was the most powerful man in all of France. Madeline must have done him good.

The two women sat down at a bench where they got served tea by one of the maids. Madeline leaned back and laced her tea cup at her stomach.

"I admit that I will be glad when this is over. I feel like a whale." She said, smiling sweetly at Ann. "I think you look stunning! Not everyone suits being pregnant, but you are beautiful. You don't see that every day." Ann replied.

Madeline glowed even more at this compliment and nipped her tea. "Do you think Erik will be a good father? I, myself, believe that he will be great at it. And I think he will like it too." Ann nodded. "I think he will love the child he will get. I remember he used to like Meg when she was a baby. And that was not even his own." She said seriously.

"Maybe I should get inside." Said Madeline after a while. "I don't really feel so good." She got to her feet and hurried inside together with Antoinette. She lay down in the living room until she felt better.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked. "We could go and get Meg and Erik when he's off work." Antoinette would love to so she helped Madeline get dressed.

At the Opera Populaire the new rehearsals were getting started. The new opera was written by Erik and it was quite unlike anything they had ever heard before. It was strange and beautiful tones mixing up. The ballet girls were all watching as they had their day off.

Erik was running around on the stage fixing things and telling people what to do. He was on his way to the new soprano as he saw Madeline.

"Everyone, I want you to all to meet my lovely and devoted soon-to-be mother of my children; Madeline." He said and bounced off the stage. He made a gesture for the chorus to continue and lifted Madeline in a great hug.

"How come you are here?" he asked "You know you should be at home, resting." He said to her. "I am coming to take you home to dinner. Antoinette and Meg are going to join us. Oh, that reminds me. Ann, can you go find your daughter then?" Antoinette went off to find Meg amongst the ballerinas so Erik and Madeline had a few moments for themselves.

"Erik, dear. I feel that it is soon time now. Will you be there then? I am not asking you to get off work for me, but it would be nice to have you there." Said Madeline while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you kidding? I am not going to miss it for the world! I will stay home for the last week now, Madeline. I am sure that Monsieur Lamont can take over for me." he smiled. This was something he had been looking forward to or the past nine moths now. "Just sit down, and I'll go talk to him." He hurried off to see Monsieur Lamont.

After the dinner, Ann and Erik sat in their sitting room and talked. They had a baby room, but it was now obvious that they needed at least one more. They found names for both boys and girls and came up with great names.

"Erik? Are you going to have some time off from work after the birth too?" she asked and rested her head on his shoulder. "Of course I am. And you will probably have to visit me a whole lot at work when I go back." He said.

They went to bed when it was almost morning. "Erik," said Madeline. "Hm?" he said very sleepy. "Two things: I love you, and I am cold." Erik laughed. "Oh come here." He said and dragged her over to him. "I love you too." He whispered into her ear. They feel asleep very fast and were awaken by heavy knocks at their bedroom door.

"What is it?" said Erik, clearly annoyed. He closed his eyes and held his beloved tightly. A servant walked in. "The breakfast is ready, and you have visitors." Said the servant. "Visitors? Who?" wondered Erik and got carefully out of the bed, to not wake up Madeline.

"They wanted to see both you and Madame Madeline, so you better wake her up too, Monsieur. They did not say who they were, just that they were good friends. They are very many. I think they are coming to congratulate you." Replied the servant and pulled the curtains aside. "The breakfast will be served in the winter-garden." Said the servant and left.

"Madeline, wake up. Apparently we have visitors." He said quietly as he bent over the bed to kiss her. "Who?" she asked. She yawned and stretched. "I have no clue. They did not say who they were. But the servant said that they were quite a few." Madeline yawned again and rolled out of bed.

"I guess I best get some suitable clothes on then." She went into her wardrobe as they had a whole room for their clothes, and found a green dress. "Think that would be good?" she asked. Erik nodded and got dressed himself.

"Need some help?" he asked Madeline as she struggled getting the dress on. "Yes please." She laughed. Then they went down the stair to find out who the mysterious guests were. Halfway down, they heard loads of people talking. So there _were _quite a few of them. They exchanged looks and both sighed.

Erik went first into the winter garden while Madeline was fixing her hair. She took a deep breath and dragged her feet slowly into the garden. She loved new people, but she was so nervous that they might not like her because they obviously knew Erik from earlier. She saw that Antoinette and Meg were there too, so she got a little more courage. So she walked in.

Everyone stopped speaking. "Oh there you are." Said Erik. "This, ladies and gentlemen is my lovely lady; Madeline." He said proudly. She too his hand and pressed it very hard. "Everything will be fine." He whispered comfortingly to her as she stepped closer to him. "I will introduce you to them all."

First, he took her to a tall woman and slightly robust man. "This is Señroa Carlotta and Señor Piangi. They used to work at the opera house. Tell me, will you two ever come back now as the Opera Ghost has disappeared?" he asked them. They actually seemed very positive to this and then Erik and Madeline moved on to other people.

"This is Richard Firmin and Gilles André." He said as they approached two men looking rather overdressed. "They were the managers at the opera house before it burned down. Any chance you will be coming back? They could probably use some help when I am gone now." The two men said they'd go straight to the Opera Populaire and say that Erik sent them.

Last, Erik introduced Madeline to a young couple. Apparently they were the count and countess of Chagny. Madeline liked these two and when she got to know that the young woman she was talking to was the famous Christine, she got even more excited.

Eventually the guests left and it seems like everyone had gotten themselves work at the opera house again now. Erik and Madeline ate in peace and quiet before the doorbell rang. One of the maids came into the winter garden. "Mademoiselle, there is someone for you at the door." She said and left. Madeline looked worried at Erik. "I'll come with you." He said.

The door was wide open and Madeline was annoyed about the maid always leaving it that, but then she saw who was outside. She pushed Erik in front of her. "You go first. I think this will astonish you as much as it astonished me."

There on the staircase stood the emperor of France with his wife. They only saw Erik and asked. "Good morning, dear monsieur. I was wondering if your wife is at home? We have some very important questions for both of you, but for her mainly."

Erik was just standing there looking puzzled so Madeline stepped in front of him. She took a bow as deep as she could and asked them in. She was feeling as puzzled as Erik looked, but knew that this had to be important. She nudged Erik and he followed her and their guests into the house.

"Do you want something to drink?" Madeline asked their guests as she led them into the sitting room. They both said yes to a cup of tea. "I'll get it, darling." Said Erik and helped Madeline over to a chair. He disappeared into the kitchen and Madeline was alone with the emperor and empress.

"The reason we are here," started the emperor. "Is to inform you about your husband. I am sure you know all about his past, but we are here to tell you what will happen in the future."

Madeline sat quite still. She was nervous for what she might hear. "We want to tell you the good news before we tell him. You might know that you are the most powerful couple in France. You are even more powerful that we are. Monsieur Erik owns most of France now and you are very rich. So we want to come here personally to make you count and countess of Paris. The whole of Paris."

Madeline opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Erik!" she shouted "Please come in here!" The emperor smiled as Erik stormed in.

"I was just telling the wife about the new count and countess of Paris." He smiled. Erik looked curiously at Madeline. "It is us, Erik!" she burst out and threw her arms around him. Erik was stunned so he just held Madeline tightly.

"We need to get going now, but we will get someone to guard this house and we will also get someone to hang the flag up at the front so everyone will know who lives here." The guests left.

"Madeline, you know what this means. We are next in like for the throne." Erik smiled at her when they were alone. "That was not what I was thinking. I was thinking that you will have even more work."

Madeline sighed and rested her head at his chest. "But you will be with me on this work. We will be together." They smiled at each other and spent the rest of the day laughing at the terrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik awoke in the middle of the night by someone shaking him. "What is it?" he opened his eyes and looked at Madeline. "I need you Erik. I just feel so cold and lonely." She said. He was a little annoyed that had waked him up because of that, but he smiled.

"What do you want me to do then?" he said and moved closer. "Just hold me. I am nervous." She shivered. Erik put an arm around her. "Listen. You will be a great mother, and everything will be as it should. You have nothing to worry about." He said comfortingly.

Madeline unbuttoned some of her dress and revealed her great tummy. Erik put a hand at her tummy and rubbed it gently. Madeline stopped shivering and felt asleep in Erik's tight grasp. Erik looked at her. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. She was like an angel. He lay down, still rubbing her tummy and fell asleep too.

'_Knock, knock, knock.'_

Erik woke up. "What is it now?" Once more the maid walked in. "You have visitors today too." She said. "It is Madame Giry and her daughter." Erik didn't even bother to open his eyes. He started to rub Madeline's tummy again. Neither did she open her eyes, but she joined in on the rubbing and smiled.

"I'll just tell them that you are on your way." the maid said and left. It seemed like Madeline fell asleep again because she was lying completely still. Erik opened his left eye and looked at her. He laughed and decided to let her sleep. But there again, he was so tired…He closed his eye and rubbed Madeline's stomach gently again.

Right when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a voice behind him. "Good morning, Erik." He shock and turned around. "But Antoinette, what are you doing here? Oh! And Meg too?" Meg and Ann looked at each other.

"Well, it was obvious that you would never get out of bed, so we came up here to get you out. We wanted to say hello to the new count and countess you see. And maybe take you out for a walk." Snorted Ann.

"Oh." Erik said. He bent over to kiss Madeline and shook her gently. "You must wake up honey. We are going for a walk with Meg and Ann."

Madeline yawned and stretched. She sat up a little and smiled at Erik. Then she was the other two in the room and smiled to them too. "Good morning everyone."

Meg had been silent all the time. She had stared at her aunt's belly since she had gotten into the room. "It is huge!" she burst out. Madeline laughed. "I know, Meg. Can you imagine how it is like carrying this all day long?" Meg shook her head and sat down at the bed to feel it.

Erik went to get dressed and came back with a nice suit and Madeline's cane. "I think you could use that this week, Madeline."

Madeline looked gratefully at him and sat back in the bed. Ann was sitting next to her. "Do you want me to help you get dressed?" she asked the pregnant woman. "Please," said Madeline and got out of the bed very clumsily.

"Ah! It will be nice with some fresh air! We should go for a picnic!" said Madeline once they were outside. They all agreed on this and had a lovely day at the countryside. When they came back, much of the day was left, so they decided to get to the Opera Populaire to see how rehearsals were doing.

"Maybe you ballet-girls could show us your first dance now?" Erik asked Meg. Meg was very enthusiastic about this and was set to find all the other ballerinas to get ready.

"Erik! How wonderful to see you here!" Firmin and André came towards them with big smiled at their faces. "And you brought Mademoiselle Madeline. Do you want to see some of the new opera now? I must say it is getting rather marvellous." Said Firmin and led them over to some seats.

Firmin was right. The opera was rather marvellous. They clapped when the cast finished and Erik got up to the stage to say a few words before they went home. He spoke about how wonderful the management was. And he praised the cast for working so hard.

"And then I will ask the woman in my life, Madeline to come up here for a minute." Madeline looked at him with big eyes. She stumbled up to the stage. "Madeline, this is something I have waited to do for a long time now." He said.

He went down to his knees and held forth an astonishingly beautiful diamond ring. "Madeline, will you give me the honour of marrying me?" Madeline did not even think about the answer. Erik knew what the answer would be, so he just put the ring on her finger.

The crown clapped and cheered. The couple kissed and just stood there for about ten minutes whispering to each other before they got ready to go home.

"Maybe I should come and live with you for the last week?" said Ann. "So when Madeline are going to give birth, you can be with her and I can go get a doctor." Madeline nodded at once. Erik nodded too and Ann followed them home.

"Now, Ann. Just do anything you like while you stay here. I am just going to bed now, but feel free to get something to eat or something to drink." Madeline said, very hospitable once they were back in the house. "I think I'll do the same." Erik said with a yawn and followed his future wife up the stairs.

Erik woke up. It was pitch black. He looked at Madeline and understood immediately what was going on. Erik then ran into Ann's room and woke her up. "Now is the time for you to get the doctor. Hurry!" he ran into his bedroom again to make Madeline feel more comfortable.

Ten minutes later, Ann burst through the bedroom door with the doctor in her heels. As Erik was holding one of Madeline's hands Ann rushed over to take the other. Madeline screamed and both of them stroke her forehead and tried to keep her as calm as possible.

Three hours later, the doctor packed up his things. In the bed was Madeline with two of her new borne triplets. She was tired but smiled with tears of joy in her eyes. Beside her sat Erik with the third child in his arms. He looked down at the little creatures in the blankets. "They are beautiful," he whispered. "You did very well, my dear." He kissed Madeline.

Ann decided to leave the parents alone so she followed the doctor out and got back to bed.

The next morning Antoinette got back to the opera house to tell everyone the news. Meg's eyes got very, very round when Antoinette told her that there were three of them. There were two girls and one boy. Meg could not wait to ask her aunt about the names and jumped up and down.

Everyone at the Opera Populaire was excited to hear about this and Meg had to tell people over and over again. She did not mind though, because she was quite proud.

A week later, Erik came back to work. Antoinette decided to take Meg to see her aunt then. She felt a little sorry for Madeline who had to be alone, and Erik too, could not forget about his three little children at home.

Madeline was still in bed. She smiled as Meg and Antoinette as they came into the room. Meg squealed and ran over to the three little cribs at once. Antoinette, on the other hand, went over to Madeline and gave her a massive hug.

"It is quite strange to see you so thin." she said. "And you are so pale." Madeline sat up a bit more. "Well, I am still trying to get to my feet. The doctor was quite right. A woman at my age having children can be quite hard." She smiled. "But I don't regret it for a single minute. She grabbed her cane and moved over to Meg.

"Do you want to hold one?" she asked Meg and took the boy up to her. Meg held the little baby boy in her arms and sat down at the bed. Antoinette came over to the cribs too. "Here you go." Said Madeline and gave her one of the girls. Madeline took the last girl herself and went over to the bed again to lie down.

"Have you found names yet?" asked Meg and cuddled the baby. "Well, the girl you are holding, Ann, is called Camille, the boy is Marcel and this one here, is Aimee." Madeline sighed. "It is soon feeding time now, so if you would want to help me, it would be great. The milk will be finished warmed up by my maid. Erik wanted me to get an own maid to help me, but I can't leave them to people I don't know, so I am lucky that you came."

Antoinette got lost in the little sleeping being in her arms. One by one the children woke up. They all screamed and Antoinette could see why Erik wanted Madeline to have as much help as possible. Madeline was near crying at the end. The children finally fell asleep after being fed and Madeline went down to have something to eat while Antoinette and Meg watched over Camille, Marcel and Aimee.

"She looks like a wreck mother. I am very sorry to put it like that, but it is the truth. She needs to get to a doctor or something!" Meg burst out. Ann sighed and nodded. "I guess we will have to tell Erik. And I better come here every day too, to take care of her. She needs some help with three children to take care of, and I think the birth weakened her too."

Twenty minutes later they heard Madeline struggle her way up the stairs again. When she came into the room it was like she flew over to the bed and jumped into it. She closed her eyes. Sweat was dripping from her face. She breathed heavily. "Well, I guess Erik will be home soon. Then you don't have to worry about me anymore." She said.

Ann and Meg exchanged looks. Madeline was right. They heard the front door close and soon they heard feet running up the staircase. "Hello, darling! I am home now!" he said as he burst into the room. He checked on his little babies before he went over to Madeline.

He looked at her. He was clearly worried. Madeline reached up to kiss him. "How have you day been?" she asked weakly and smiled at him as she sank back. Erik did not reply on this, but felt her forehead with a concerned look on his face. "You have got a fever! Just get some sleep and I will see them out in the meanwhile." Erik pushed Antoinette and Meg out the door.

"Erik, she can't do it alone. I am moving in again to help her take care of the children. And you need to get her a nurse. She is very ill." Antoinette concluded. Erik agreed. "Just get your things and come back then. And I'll send for a nurse." He said and called for his butler. He told him the case and the butler was off.

"Erik?" asked Madeline as he came into the room again. "It is so painful. Make it stop!" she moaned. Erik sat down beside her. "Make what stop?" he asked her quietly. "Make the pain stop! It hurts so badly. Please, Erik! Just make it stop." Erik suspected that she did not know what she was talking about.

He tried to lay her down a bit, but the blankets were in the way. He removed the blankets and saw a pond of blood. He lost his breath. Ann was back and she came through the doors. She lost her breath too. She flew over to Madeline.

"Erik! Run for help! NOW! I will take care of her! Run!" she screamed at him. He did not move at first but finally stormed through the door. "Oh, dear." She said and moved Madeline over to the other side of the bed. "I don't even have to ask where that blood comes from. You are worse than I thought." She said. She knew that if she kept talking, Madeline would not loose her consciousness.

Later that day, Madeline had been through surgery and was now given some pills so she could sleep better. Erik and Ann took the children with them down to the living room so Madeline would get some peace.

"She will be fine in a couple of weeks, but now, you will keep her calm. The nurse will stay here." The doctor said. He hoped that he had visited this house for the last time now, concerning Madeline's health.

The children grew fast these two weeks and it was clear that they missed their mother. Madeline did not do anything else than lie in her bed. She was not very much company as she slept most of the time too.

One day when Ann could not get Camille to stop crying, Madeline came down the stairs. She took Camille and the baby stopped at once. Ann looked stunned. Madeline sat down in an armchair. Erik came home from work and saw her sit there. He looked at Ann and when she looked as stunned as him, he went over to her.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her as he seated beside her. She rocked Camille and replied, "I am perfect. You can have me back full time now." She smiled. She gave Camille to Erik and went up the stairs to change.

"What has gotten into her?" he asked Ann. She just shook her head. "She really does look better, you know. Her cheeks are rosy again and she smiles. She actually smiles!" Erik made some dinner.

"It smells good, Erik!" said Madeline as she wrapped her hands around his waist. He kissed her and they forgot all about the food. Ann came into the kitchen. "Something smells burned…" she said. "Would you two stop? The dinner is ready now!" she said to Madeline and Erik.

They moved into the dining room to eat and have a nice chat. At the end of the dinner, all the babies started to cry and Madeline flew from the table to get them. Antoinette got to her feet to help, but Madeline said, "Oh don't worry. I'll manage." Antoinette said, "Just call me if you need some help!"

Madeline disappeared through the doors and five minutes later, she came back in. It was quiet. "So, where were we?" she said as she sat down at the table again. "How did you do that?" asked Erik. "Ann and I have to struggle for hours to get them to keep quiet, but you do it in a snap!" Madeline blinked her eye and took a sip of her glass.

Ann went to bed early. The children were back at their parents' room and asleep. Erik and Madeline were alone. "We have a lot to catch up with." She said flirtingly and sat down at Erik's lap. "Indeed we do. I have missed you." He sad and put his glass away.

Madeline bent over him. Erik grabbed her waist and dragged her roughly close into his body. She laughed. "Maybe we should get upstairs before we continue. I don't want to wake up the kids so we can take the room the nurse used." Erik whispered into her ear.

Madeline giggled as he lifted her up and carried her up to the guest room. Antoinette was not asleep yet. She heard Madeline's giggle as the came up the stairs. "She is back. Definitely." She said and raised her eyebrow. Unfortunately, the guest room was right beside Ann's room, so Ann could hear everything they did.

Actually, Ann could only hear Madeline giggle. After they had got into the room, everything was quiet. Ann, however did not wonder what was going on. She just tried to get some sleep. She would maybe try to bring Madeline to the Opera Populaire tomorrow.

In the guest room Erik put Madeline down. She crawled up into the bed and he followed. It had got pitch black by now. Madeline turned to look Erik in the eyes. He looked back at her and smiled sheepishly. He loved this woman so much. She had looked like she was dead two weeks ago, but now she looked indeed _very_ appealing.

The night passed and they shoed their love to each other several times. They did not have any concerns because right now, everything was perfect.


End file.
